


Trust

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Multi, Paddling, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto used the phone number Martina left when last the boys saw her. They plan and execute some sexual healing for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has the closest thing to a plot we've seen so far involving Martina. It's subtle and it's slight. I just have an emotional attachment to the concept that after a year with Master, Jack isn't going to be too comfy with being tied up. Doesn't mean Ianto can't help him get over it. I apologize if there is too much angst and character study mixed in with the smut and kink. Thank you to Echoing Dram for giving this the 'once over'.

_"Heellooo."_

"Hello. I only have a few moments to talk."

(feminine laughter) "And you were so sure he was only going to want a quick shag tonight."  
(masculine sigh) "I should have known better. He's been a bit more inclined toward 'intimacy' in recent weeks. Less so the quick shags."

"You're not complaining, are you?"'

"Not at all!" (masculine chuckle) "It just makes having this conversation problematic."

"Sounds like this idea of yours comes at just the right time for him. Are we on for tomorrow?"

"As much as we can be given our occupations. I've confirmed the reservation and gotten him as much coverage as I can but he remains the boss. It's nearly impossible to get him to stop trying to do everything for everyone and worrying about us all at the same time."

"I know. I've seen him when we've all been together. He's so concerned that we're getting what we want he hasn't ever just relaxed and been pleasured."

"It's that way constantly. He's always in alert mode and so concerned that those around him are safe and happy."

"Which is why he's so in need of this kind of release. I'll keep my mobile handy in the event you have to beg off at the last moment, but I hope you don't."

"As do I."

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"I believe I have what we'll need but I'm not averse to outside ideas."

"I'll bear that in mind."

(masculine voice from a distance) "Ianto!"

"And there he bellows."

"Complain all you want." (feminine laughter) " I know how you really feel."

(masculine voice from a distance) "Ianto!"

"I much prefer it when he cries my name in passion than in caffeine withdrawal but I've learned to take the bad with the good. Hope to see you tomorrow."

"Hope to see you as well. Give the big boy a kiss for me. Good night."

(masculine voice from a distance) "Ianto!"

"Good night.

~*~

First thing after lunch when Ianto brought Jack his coffee he also delivered him a hand written note.

Hotel MontClaire  
Room 215  
Tonight, 1900 hours

Bring only yourself.  
Dress to impress me.

You don't want to be late.

Included with the note was a hotel key card.

Ianto and Martina sat side by side on the divan of the well-appointed hotel room when they both heard the lock mechanism beep and activate. Jack had arrived. When he stepped in to the room, Ianto felt his mouth water. Jack had honored his request for attire. His trousers were just a little more tailored as was his shirt and the colours were all the ones Ianto thought made Jack's eyes and skin glow. He looked down and allowed himself a small smile when he saw the brown work boots were gone and Jack had worn the shiny black ones Ianto preferred.

When he saw the two of them seated together and sharing a fine bottle of wine, Jack's face split in to a wide grin. "You two have been plotting behind my back." There was no hint of anything other than pleasure in Jack's voice and expression.

Martina set her wine down and rose to help Jack remove his greatcoat. When she had hung it up she turned back and allowed Jack to draw her in to an enthusiastic hug. "I am so happy to see you again, Martina."

"I'm so glad you were able to make it! We were afraid our plans would be thwarted by your work." Martina smiled brightly up at him.

Jack released her and moved further in to the room holding his arms out for Ianto. "Now that I know what Ianto's been up to I am very glad nothing interfered."

Ianto moved in to the circle of Jack's arms and accepted the kiss that was offered. He felt large, strong hands roaming over his back. Jack kissed him deeply before moving his lips to Ianto's ear. "If I forget to tell you later, thank you for this." Ianto's reply was a quick kiss on Jack's neck.

"Would you like some wine?" Martina offered when Jack and Ianto had released one another.

"If that's what the two of you are having, that would be wonderful." Jack replied and Ianto poured him a glass.

"So whose idea was it to ambush me?" Jack asked of Ianto and Martina. He was smiling in to his glass.

"That would be mine." Ianto provided.

"I readily agreed to it, though!" Martina said with a wide smile of her own.

"How long have you been planning?"

The conspirators glanced at one another. "A little more than a week." Ianto said and Martina nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am very honored to have been the subject of so much careful and secretive planning."

Jack and Martina continued to chat while Ianto moved around the room as casually as possible. With his usual discretion he retrieved the small leather bag he had brought along. Ianto retrieved several items and slid all but one in to his trouser pockets then he quietly moved to stand behind Jack.

Ianto stretched a soft strip of cloth between his hands. Without warning he lifted it over the top of Jack's head and covered his eyes. Immediately he felt Jack tense and stiffen but as planned Martina relieved him of his wine glass and stepped in to place her hands on his chest. Ianto tied off the cloth and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Relax, Jack. I've got you." Ianto whispered in to Jack's ear. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." He ran his hands up and down the tense back before him. "You trust me, don't you?"

Ianto heard the quaver in Jack's indrawn breath. "Yes, I do, Ianto." He said quietly.

Martina had begun placing soft kisses on Jack's neck as Ianto had said she should do. He placed several kisses on the back of Jack's neck.

"No pain. Only pleasure. No restraint you can't break with a little effort." Ianto explained the plan quickly and concisely. "I just want you to let it all go. I don't want you to worry about anyone or anything except your own pleasure. Can you do that for me, Jack?"

Ianto heard Jack take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Some of the tension seemed to leave Jack's tall frame. "Yes, for you I can."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and pressed his face in to his hair. He was relieved. What little Jack had told Ianto about his time away from Torchwood had explained why he came back not liking heavy restraints or pain. With any luck they were going to make a few good memories to cancel out the bad ones.

Martina was running her hands over Jack's chest as she placed kisses on his neck. "That's it." She breathed over his skin. "Ianto's going to make sure you're okay at all times and I'm going to make sure you're happy at all times. Does that sound like fun?"

Jack finally smiled and unclenched the fists that had been at his sides. He lifted his hands to run them over Martina's arms and back. "It sounds like it could be a whole lot of fun." Jack tried for a light tone.

"We promise you it will be." Martina said. "Now pick a safe word." She ordered Jack softly.

Jack paused and Ianto feared he was going to balk. He was relieved when he heard the laughter in Jack's voice. "Coffee."

Ianto smiled to himself. He could see Martina's surprised expression over Jack's shoulder.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Why not?" Jack replied. "It gives me comfort and I'm not likely to cry it out in the heat of passion, now am I?"

"No, I guess not." Martina agreed as she threaded her fingers through Jack's and began to lead them all toward the sliding terrace door. She walked backward carefully, her attention still on the blindfolded Jack. At the door, she quickly slid it open and led Jack out. Ianto followed behind, soothing his Captain with warm hands along his back, reassuring him that nothing bad was going to happen.

They reached the metal railing of the terrace and Martina and Ianto both turned Jack to lean up against it. Ianto withdrew two long strips of soft cloth from the pocket where he had secreted them earlier and handed one to Martina.

"Do you know where you are, Jack?" Ianto asked softly.

"On the terrace." He replied immediately.

"Do you know what that means?" Ianto looped his length of cloth loosely around Jack's wrist and tied a very weak not.

"We're outside." Jack said, almost as if he wasn't sure that was the answer Ianto was looking for.

"We're outside where people can see you." Ianto elaborated as he tied his length of cloth around the top bar of the terrace railing. His knot was loose. If Jack put up any serious resistance he could get himself free in seconds. Ianto looked up to see Martina had done the same with Jack's other wrist and her length of fabric. "All someone in one of the adjoining rooms has to do is walk out on their own terrace and look over and they can see you tied up and helpless. At our mercy."

Martina augmented Ianto's setting of the scene. "They can see from above if they bother to look down and anyone in the building across the way can see you tied up and blindfolded and submitting to whatever we decide to do to you."

Ianto felt a shudder run through Jack's frame but he had no illusions that it had to do with anything other than arousal. Semi-public sex had always been one of Jack's kinks.

Martina and Ianto took up positions on either side of Jack's now restrained body and began to place light kisses along his throat and jaw. Ianto smoothed the braces down Jack's arms. Martina pulled his shirt free from his trousers and went to work on the buttons.

"Now that we have you tied to the railing and under our control, Ianto is going to kneel in front of you, unfasten your trousers, take your cock out and suck you off." Martina spoke softly in to Jack's ear, just loud enough for Ianto to hear as well. "I'm going to stay up here and talk dirty to you. I'm going to describe in detail what it looks like while he wraps those beautiful lips right around you."

Ianto slid his body down the front of Jack's dragging his hands along the flat planes of the other man's body as he lowered himself to a kneeling position. When he was on his knees in front of Jack's groin he could see the evidence of arousal. Ianto ran his hands up and down the bulge a few times before he reached for Jack's fly.

Ianto glanced up to further gauge Jack's comfort level and saw that Martina had pulled Jack's shirts free and had unfastened the buttons of the outer one. She reached beneath the white t-shirt and ran her hands over the warm skin she found there. She felt her way along his belly and up over his chest. Ianto saw Jack shiver with pleasure when Martina lightly dragged the tips of her fingernails over his nipples.

Sliding Jack's belt through the various fastening, Ianto set to work freeing the hardened cock from its restraints. He pulled free the buttons and slid down the zipper and with a deft move of his hand Jack's erection slid free of his clothing and bounced jauntily before him.

Ianto glanced back up and saw that Jack had tipped his head back slightly at the duel onslaught. His lips were parted to ease the passage of his escalated breathing. Martina's hands held Jack's shirt up above his chest and her dark hair swayed with her movements and she ran her tongue and lips over each of Jack's nipples in turn.

Satisfied that Jack was experiencing pleasure only, Ianto returned his attention to the engorged cock that twitched periodically before him.

Martina's husky voice floated on the light breeze to surround them all in her sensual words. "Do you feel the cool air on you, Jack? Can you feel it drifting over your cock? Does it chill you where it touches all the wet places I've tongued you?"

Jack had to swallow hard before he could answer. "Yes." He whispered.

Ianto took the base of Jack's cock in his hand and moistened his lips. Above him he heard Martina describing his actions to Jack.

"You must just love the way Ianto's pink tongue darts out to wet his lips." She said as she ran both hands up Jack's ribs and back down to his waist. "Suck pretty, kissable lips." She said as she dragged a long nail across Jack's nipple. "I get to watch those lips wrap around your huge cock and you don't." She teased.

Jack groaned softly.

Ianto slid his mouth down over the head of Jack's erection and then pulled back slightly.

Jack gasped.

"Your cock is shiny where he just wrapped his lips around you." Martina growled.

Ianto took more of Jack in to his mouth this time. He heard Jack growl and felt a slight twitch in his erection and a small pulse of his hips.

"He got half way down you that time, Jack. If you're a very good boy maybe he'll take all of you in this time."

Ianto could hear Jack's ragged breathing as he slid himself all the way down to Jack's root, closed his mouth around the hardness and pulled himself back slowly applying just the lightest suction.

"Oh! His cheeks hollowed on that suck. He looks so hot when he does that, don't you think?" Martina teased. "Oops! That's right. You're blindfolded. Only I get to see how beautiful Ianto is when he sucks your dick."

Ianto grasped Jack's hips with both hands and began to slowly slide his mouth up and down the cock. He applied more and more suction each time, sliding his tongue all along and all around the shaft and head.

"It must feel really good if you're trying to thrust in to his mouth like that." Martina observed. "He sure knows how to control you, though. Doesn't he?"

Ianto found his rhythm was able to move his hands away from Jack's hips. He reached behind the bodies of the other two and grasped the railing beside where Jack was tied to it. Ianto relaxed in to his task as he let Jack's cock slide down his throat and back out again over and over. He looked up at Jack and Martina to reassure himself all was well.

"Jesus, Jack. He just looked up at us. He's got some pretty eyes, doesn't he? Especially when they're looking up from where his mouth is stretched around your cock." Martina was pressing her lips just below Jack's ear as she spoke her salacious words to him. Her hands roamed over his chest and his back, occasionally stopping to lightly twist a nipple or grasp a tense arse cheek. "He presses his face right in your belly when he reaches the base of you. I love seeing his face pressed in to your body."

Ianto had to admit that Martina's words were driving him around the bend, too. He and Jack frequently talked dirty to one another in the throes of passion but there was something about Martina describing what she was seeing to a blindfolded Jack that just nailed one of Ianto's previously unknown kinks.

"I don't think you can choke him, Jack. It seems like you're trying, all the moving you're doing." Martina laughed a low, husky chuckle. "I think Ianto can take anything you throw at him."

Jack gasped loudly and the pulsing of his hips faltered for several thrusts. Ianto glanced up and saw Martina was placing an open mouthed kiss on Jack's chest, just above one nipple. Her hollowed cheeks told him she was sucking on Jack's skin and that she was going to leave a dark bruise behind. Ianto continued to suck on Jack's twitching cock.

Martina's head moved slightly as she placed a matching bruise above Jack's other nipple. She pulled back with a lewd sucking noise and looked down at Ianto again. "His lips are red and wet, Jack. I can see his shiny, cherry red lips and you can't. Pity you." Martina was teasing Jack again.

"Fuck!" Jack whispered. His entire frame was quivering and his knuckles were white where they gripped the railing on either side of himself. "Jesus, that feels so fucking good."

Martina grasped Jack's head and brought him around so she could kiss him deeply. When Jack responded she pulled back ever so slightly so their lips only grazed while their tongues danced around one another. Ianto felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Jack's sweet tongue caressing Martina's in the shelter of their parted lips.

"I'm willing to bet," Martina said against Jack's parted lips. "that if Ianto made you come right now, everyone in this hotel would come out to see who was screaming so loudly. We'd have the police knocking on the door to find out who we had tied up on our terrace and screaming bloody murder." She laughed lightly at her own last words.

"Oh fuck." Jack moaned.

Ianto looked up and saw that he was pressing his forehead to Martina's, his breathing was so rough and ragged his chest was heaving. Ianto was treated to the sight of Jack's flat belly and then the two dark bruises Martina had placed just above both of his nipples.

"Unless you want strangers looking at you with your clothes hanging open, tied to the railing and knowing Ianto just sucked you off you'd better not come."

"Bloody fucking hell." Jack said through gritted teeth.

Ianto pulled back abruptly and caused Jack to let loose with another round of swearing. He rose to his feet and pressed himself against Jack's heated body and was immediately rewarded with Jack's hot mouth seeking out his. When their lips finally met, Ianto's breath was stolen away. Jack fairly devoured him. It was like the Captain was drowning and Ianto was the only drink of water in sight. His own breathing began to match Jack's as they plundered one another's mouths with eager tongues.

"I really love to watch the two of you do that." Martina said with a laugh.

"I love to do it." Jack growled as he plunged his tongue back in to Ianto's mouth.

"Time to go back inside." Ianto moaned against Jack's lips.

Martina untied Jack's wrist and he immediately pulled free and grasped Ianto behind the neck to deepen their kiss.

"Focus, Ianto." He heard Martina say softly.

Ianto reluctantly pulled back from Jack's devouring mouth, almost caving when he heard the other man's frustrated growl. He stood strong and reached to untie Jack's other hand.

When Jack was freed Martina and Ianto each grasped an arm and began to lead him toward the second slider that lead not to the sitting room but to the bedroom. In the center of the room, Martina stopped Jack and pressed herself up against his chest. Ianto took up his position behind Jack, once again running his hands over the muscles beneath the clothes to make sure his comfort level didn't change as they adjusted the game.

Martina drew her tongue along Jack's lips and withdrew so quickly he wasn't able to capture her lips with his. "Ah ah!" She chastised him. "We're going to strip you now. Naked. You're going to be in this room with us. You'll be naked and blindfolded and bound with soft restraints. We will still be dressed and able to see you and be able to move around you and do whatever we want to you."

"Okay." Ianto heard his breathy reply and detected no change in Jack's tension so he let himself relax.

Martina pushed Jack's shirt off of his shoulders and Ianto slid it down his arms and set it aside. She caught his eye and he nodded his agreement and she stepped out of the room to retrieve his bag for them.

Ianto slid his hands under Jack's t-shirt and ran them over his stomach and chest. He lifted the shirt up. "Arms up." He whispered in Jack's ear and the other man complied. When he had removed the shirt, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's chest. "Everything alright?"

Jack covered Ianto's arms with his own where they crossed his chest. "Yes." He answered softly. "It's wonderful."

Martina returned and quietly set the bag on the foot of the bed. She once again looked at Ianto and he nodded his assent. She produced one of the cloth strips from earlier and moved to stand in front of Jack once again. "Give me your wrists, Jack." She said quietly and he readily complied. Martina wrapped and end around each wrist and tied them lightly, leaving a short length of fabric between them. "Lift your arms so Ianto can secure you."

Ianto was mildly surprised but very pleased when Jack readily submitted to the command. He looped the fabric over a hook Martina had earlier rigged in the room. "That's good work you did." He told her admiringly.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to rig without making permanent holes in the ceiling. It'll hold unless he panics then it will give way easily enough."

Ianto nodded at her over Jack's shoulder knowing her soft words were a measure of comfort. Martina slipped her fingers in to the waistband of Jack's trousers and slid them down his hips and thighs. She placed kisses along his torso as she lowered his clothes to the floor. Martina quickly unlaced Jack boots then patted his thigh. "Step out, sweetheart." She commanded and Ianto saw Jack comply without hesitation.

Ianto expected to see Martina's head pop back up in to his view but when Jack stiffened suddenly and whispered "Oh fuck." Ianto realized she'd been distracted by his erection and had paused to entertain herself. He smiled to himself and placed a kiss on the back of Jack's neck. He could relate to the need to kiss Jack's cock when you found right it front of you.

When Martina's head finally did slide back in to view, she shot Ianto an impish grin. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Ianto inclined his head in understanding before moving off to retrieve some articles from his bag. He handed one to Martina then resumed his position behind Jack. He watched as she gripped the small wooden handle that held several small ostrich plumes and slid them along Jack's collar bone. Ianto heard a soft intake of breath followed by a low rumble of pleasure in Jack's chest.

Martina ran the feathers down along the line of Jack's torso. She targeted the more sensitive spots of his body and Ianto felt Jack quiver. His breath shuddered and he danced away slightly from the stimulation.

Ianto gripped Jack's hip with a firm hand to still his movements away from Martina. "Hold still Jack." He commanded. "You can't enjoy what Martina does to you if you move away from her."

Martina dragged the plumes along Jack's lower belly. Ianto felt his muscles quiver and a shudder run the entire length of Jack's body. She circled his navel and Ianto heard her giggle quietly.

"Did you know he was ticklish?" She asked Ianto.

"It's one of his best kept secrets." He replied lightly.

A particularly sensitive glide of the feathers had Jack gasping and pulling backward away from Martina until his body connected with Ianto's. He responded immediately, firmly grasping Jack's hip and setting him roughly back to center. "You were told not to move away from Martina."

"Yes, sir." Jack replied part in humor, part in compliance.

Martina increased the stimulation by running the plumes over Jack's straining cock. She slid it down further to caress his ball sac and then back up his shaft. Ianto felt Jack strain not to move away from the sensations. He lost the battle and stepped back with a muffled groan. Ianto once again grasped Jack's hip and forced him back to center.

"I don't want to tell you again." Ianto said harshly.

Martina stepped around Jack's side so Ianto moved to stand in front now. He raised his hand and placed the bristles of the wide flat brush he held against Jack's chest. He drew them straight down until he reached Jack's groin. The change in sensation from the soft plumes to the abrasive and irritating bristles were a shock to the system. Jack danced backward but Ianto was ready for him.

Ianto wrapped his arms around the small of Jack's back and pulled him foreward, pressing their hips together. He dragged the brush from the point of Jack's hip up his body to circle his nipple. "What did I tell you, Jack?" Ianto bit out.

"You said not to move away from Martina." Jack said, barely suppressing a smile.

Ianto retaliated roughly without concern. Jack had willingly provoked him. Ianto grasped one hip and Martina the other and they brought Jack back to center. Together they pressed his body between their own. Ianto grasped Jack's chin in one hand and forced his face away. He placed his lips just below Jack's ear and whispered menacingly. "Start behaving, Jack or we're going to withhold the pleasure."

Jack groaned in response and relaxed down between them. Ianto released Jack's chin and dragged the brush once again from the point of his hip to the circle his nipple while at the same time Martina moved the plumes from Jack's neck, down his spine to circle around his buttocks.

Jack pressed his face blindly in to Ianto's neck and exhaled. "Oh God, Ianto."

Ianto froze, unsure of what Jack's exclamation meant. He relaxed when Martina dragged the plumes along Jack's neck and shoulders to be rewarded with a shudder and a loud groan.

Jack moved forward to grind his hips in to Ianto who reacted immediately. He withdrew completely from Jack's reach. "I warned you, Jack." Ianto said quietly, tossing the brush in to his bag. Martina followed Ianto's lead and stepped away from Jack completely. "What did you not understand, Jack?" He said in a harsh voice. "Did you really think I wouldn't follow through?"

"I'm sorry, Ianto." Jack pleaded with a smile in his voice. "I just couldn't help myself."

"It's too late for that." Ianto replied. "Since you can't follow simple instructions Martina and I are just going to have some fun without you."

Ianto drew Martina to himself and began to kiss her deeply. She responded in kind. Knowing Jack was blinded to their movements they were sloppy and loud in their pleasure. The quiet room became loud with the wet sounds of their tongues. Ianto growled low in his throat and Martina released a high pitched sigh in to his mouth.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly. Ianto's only reply was to bury his lips in Martina's warm neck and bite down gently on the tendon he found there. She answered with a gasp and a low groan.

"Ianto, you know I can't see you!" Jack bemoaned.

"Shut up, Jack." Ianto lifted his head only long enough to bite out his reply to Jack. When he lowered his head back down to Martina she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and exhaled warm, moist air. Ianto shuddered and groaned.

"If you two are gonna fuck I wanna see." Jack said in frustration. "I cant' see."

"I told you to shut up, Jack. You're being punished."

"I told you to shut up, Jack. You're being punished."

Ianto tossed his bag from the bed to the floor before turning to grasp Martina under her arms. He lifted her off her feet and tossed her back down on the bed. He was rewarded with a feminine squeal and a pleased giggle.

"C'mon, Ianto." Jack begged lightly. "I'll be good from now on, just let me watch you fuck her."

"Too late, Jack. You just get to stand there and listen. You don't get to watch us and you don't get to touch us."

"Please, Ianto."

"Shut it, Jack or we'll go in the other room and leave you in here all alone."

"Fuck." Jack moaned in frustration.

Ianto reached up beneath Martina's skirt and grasped the edges of her panties and yanked them town her hips. She cooperated with a quick lift of her pelvis and in moments Ianto had them off and tossed to the floor.

"Tell me, Jack." Ianto said quietly. "Do you like to watch me eat Martina's pussy?"

Jack chuckled. "You know I do, Ianto."

"Well isn't that just too bad for you?" Ianto retorted before kneeling at the foot of the bed between Martina's thighs.

At her first moan of delight Ianto heard Jack's answering groan. Ianto ran his lips and tongue all along Martina's soft, wet warmth. She thrust her hips in to his face and lightly grasped his hair.

"Yeah, that's it." She sighed.

Ianto slid his tongue in to her folds and lapped at the wetness. The scent and the heat brought a twitch to his own already hard cock. He placed his lips over her hardened nub and began to suck lightly.

"Mmmm." He heard Martina moan above him. "Like that. Don't stop." She gasped.

Ianto grasped one of her thighs roughly and slid a finger deep inside of Martina's body and increased his suction. He slid his finger in and out several times before adding a second and felt Martina shudder and clench around him.

"Make her come, Ianto." He heard Jack say behind him.

Ianto obliged, not because Jack wanted him to, but because he knew what the sound of Martina's orgasm without the ability to see or touch would do to Jack.

Martina's breath caught once before she threw her head back and cried out as she came. Her body rocked on the bed and Ianto held tight to her continuing to move his fingers inside of her and suckle at her heat.

"Jesus, I could come just from hearing that." He heard Jack sigh.

Ianto rose to his feet giving Martina a hand up from the bed. "Don't you dare. I'm not happy with you as it is."

Martina retrieved the wide bristle brush from Ianto's bag and moved to stand behind Jack. "This is the point at which I would inflict some punishment, Jack." She said in a low voice. "I think a nice paddling is in order but Ianto said I shouldn't."

Ianto froze and watched the tableau before him waiting to see Jack's reaction to Martina's words. He heard rather than saw her gently slapping the wooden base of the brush against Jack's arse. Ianto saw that not only was he not reacting badly to the stimulation, his cock was twitching in a happy response.

"Does Ianto think he's up to it?" Jack taunted quietly.

Ianto felt more than a little frustrated. Fuck it if Jack wasn't topping from below. He hadn't yet let it all go as Ianto had hoped he would do.

Martina didn't hesitate as she stepped around Jack's body and handed Ianto the brush. "Oh, he's ready." She said to Ianto dryly.

He had to agree. If Jack was going to instigate, Ianto was going to oblige. He took the brush and moved around behind Jack. Ianto laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him and laid the brush against one of Jack's bare arse cheeks.

"So you're aware you've misbehaved, are you, Jack?" He said before bringing the brush down once again with a stinging blow and a soft smacking sound.

"Of course." Jack sighed without any sound of distress.

Ianto swatted him again and Jack shivered and sighed. "Tell me you're sorry." He said and landed another blow.

Jack tensed and quivered but remained silent except for his heavy breathing.

Ianto shifted his grip and brought the brush down on Jack's other arse cheek. "Tell me you're sorry for disappointing me, Jack." His second blow held a little more sting than the first.

Jack gave a small grunt but he didn't pull away and showed no signs of real distress. The shoulder muscle beneath his hand held only the tension of Jack's posture.

Ianto smacked Jack's first arse cheek. "Tell me you're sorry." The second smack found he second cheek. Both were a lovely shade of pink.

Jack's ragged breathing, Ianto's commands and the sound of skin meeting wood were the only sounds in the room for many long minutes. Ianto steadily increased the pace and strength of his blows to Jack's body and his anxiety over Jack's reactions receded further and further. Jack had two outs he was refusing to take; apology or safe word, and he was taking neither of them. Ianto would push as far as Jack was willing and able to go.

After one particularly hard smack, Ianto heard Jack release a deep and ragged sigh. All tension seemed to leave the Captain's body. Through the hand still resting on Jack's shoulder, Ianto knew the exact moment he gave up all control.

A particularly hard blow landed on Jack's now reddened buttock and he jumped away from it just slightly with a harsh gasp. "I'm waiting for you to apologize, Jack." Ianto said.

Jack flinched and groaned but still he said not a word. Welts were beginning to show on his abused flesh and Ianto felt a thrill at how far they were taking this. It was more than he'd thought he'd ever see Jack take again.

The next blow dragged a sob from Jack's lips and Ianto almost caved. "Tell me you're sorry, Jack." He growled and continued to land sharp smacks.  
Jack's hips were swaying in a rhythm each time the brush landed on his arse. He released a small cry or sob each time but other than that he remained quiet.

Ianto paused and grabbed the red skin of Jack's arse with a rough hand. He squeezed tightly and heard Jack's cry of distress at the change in painful stimulus. "I can punish you all night, Jack. Can you take it all night?"

Jack's only response was a harsh gasp.

Grasping the other arse cheek and squeezing the tortured flesh Ianto was rewarded with another gasp and groan. Jack was beginning to move away from Ianto with more purpose and he wondered if they were reaching the limit. "Two words, Jack. That's all it will take."

Ianto stepped back and resumed the paddling. Jack's hips were jerking away from each blow and his cries were mixing with sobs and Ianto wondered just how much more Jack could and would endure.

Four blows more and Ianto had his answer.

"I'm sorry!" Jack sobbed loudly. "Jesus, Ianto, I'm sorry!"

Ianto stepped around Jack's straining, quivering body and handed the brush to Martina where she sat on the foot of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jack's heaving chest and pressed their bodies together. Jack pressed his forehead to Ianto's temple, then slid down to bury his face in Ianto's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jack chanted in to the hot skin of Ianto's neck. He might have thought that Jack was in extreme distress if it weren't for the monstrous, raging hard on digging in to Ianto's hip.

Ianto stayed wrapped around his Captain's body, running his hands over Jack's hair and his sweaty back. He murmured soothing nonsense as he comforted Jack, helping ease back down from the intensity of it all.

Martina was suddenly beside them, slipping the knots that held Jack restrained. "That is hands down the hottest thing I have ever seen." Ianto heard her whisper.

Jack's arms dropped around to pull Ianto more tightly to him. He was still breathing heavily and his body was shaking but Ianto could detect nothing but pleasure in his reactions. Especially that erection pressing demandingly in to him.

Ianto heard Martina murmur. "Let's get this off of you." He turned to see her taking the blindfold from Jack's eyes. For his part Jack blinked several times then looked intently in to Ianto's eyes.

Ianto smiled and found his lips captured by Jack's and then they were breached by his Captain's hot tongue. It felt to Ianto as though Jack was expressing passion at the same time he was drawing comfort.

Pulling back, Ianto looked at Martina. "Think he's earned a reward?"

"Oh, I think he's finally been a good boy. Have anything in mind he might like?" She replied lightly.

Ianto smiled at her wickedly. "Fancy a shag?"

"Always." She shot back. "Who would I be shagging, then? You or him?"

"Oh, God." Ianto heard Jack whisper in to his neck. He chuckled before turning Jack in his arms to face Martina.

Jack exploded out of Ianto's embrace and grasped Martina around the waist. He picked her up and tossed her backward on to the wide bed. She'd barely bounced once, giggling loudly when Jack covered her body with his own larger one.

Ianto watched as Jack settled himself between Martina's thighs. He pressed her deeply in to the mattress with what looked like a near suffocating kiss. His hands were everywhere on her body. He tore at her blouse, lifting from her skirt. More of the buttons popped off than were actually released from their fastenings. Martina's hands were all over Jack's back, pulling him closer. She dragged her nails down his flesh leaving deep tracks in his skin. Jack threw his head back and growled loudly. He dropped his head back down to her neck and ran his hands over her ribs and breasts. Roughly he yanked the cups of her bra down until they were bared for him. He drew one hardened nipple in between his lips before he dragged his teeth across it.

Ianto saw Jack's hips grinding against Martina's, her skirt rucked up around her waist. His head moved over so he could lavish attention on her other breast. Jack was breathing heavily, his hands were everywhere on Martina's body and his hips were pressing against her insistently.

Ianto new he'd better act fast as it didn't seem Jack was aware of much other than Martina's warm, responsive body.

For her part, Martina was trapped beneath Jack's greater weight and probably not focused on much else other than Jack's tongue and hands and breath and cock. When she wrapped her legs around Jack's hips Ianto knew his window of opportunity was closing fast.

Ianto grabbed a foil packet from his bag and moved to the head of the bed to kneel. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave a push. "Jack." He called quietly trying to get his attention. "Jack, kneel up."

With his face buried in Martina's neck Jack was paying Ianto no mind so he lay down on the bed and positioned his face next to theirs. At that moment Jack and Martina were fused at the lips. Both were making the most lewd, hungry sounds and for a moment Ianto was lost in the moment of it. Watching Jack devour a lover was almost as good as being the lover. Ianto's cock twitched at the sight.

He wrested himself back to reality and pressed at Jack's shoulder again. This time he spoke more closely to the entwined lovers faces. "Kneel up, Jack."

It was Martina who focused on him first. "Ianto!" She smiled up at him when she tore away from Jack's hungry mouth. "Give us a kiss!" Before he could argue she had lifted her head and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Jack's hand was suddenly on the back of Ianto's neck. When Martina was done with Ianto's mouth Jack had a go.

Ianto dragged himself back with a gasp and remembered his mission. "Kneel up, Jack."

Finally his Captain complied. Ianto tore into the foil packet and with shaking hands he rolled the condom down Jack's red, throbbing, twitching cock.

Ianto barely got his hands out of the way before Jack slid himself inside of Martina's waiting body. Jack swore loudly and Martina cried out and all Ianto could do was watch as the other two nearly ignited each other.

Jack slipped his arms beneath her knees and propped himself up beside her. Martina grasped Jack's upper arms and dug in with her nails. They were both straining against one another, pushing, thrusting, grinding and never once looking away.

Ianto slowly began to remove his own clothing as he watched the more subtle battle for dominance going on in front of him. By maintaining eye contact while he fucked her, Jack was challenging Martina. He'd done it over and over to Ianto. It was a battle Jack Harkness had always won. At least in Ianto's experience. He wasn't counting Martina out by any means. She seemed able to meet Jack thrust for thrust, take it all and give it right back. She reminded Ianto of Jack in so many ways and it might just be that she was his match.

Ianto was naked now and he lay down to watch his Captain and his new friend continue to fuck one another mercilessly. If Martina was waiting for Jack to loose it and just come, she was going to be disappointed. But then again maybe not. He couldn't help but start to stroke himself as he watched Jack and Martina fuck one another, not once breaking eye contact. They continued to stare right in to one another as Jack rode her body and Martina gave back as good as she was getting.

Jack began to struggle slightly. Ianto noticed it because he knew Jack but Martina most likely didn't understand what Jack wanted as he tried to loosen the grip she had on him with hands and thighs. Ianto broke the impasse by leaning in to whisper in Martina's ear.

"Skin, Martina. He needs contact. He needs to feel you beneath him."

Martina relaxed her body completely and allowed Jack to fall down on top of her, still fucking himself in and out of her. As Ianto had thought it would, Jack's seeming desperation subsided. He slid his arms under Martina's back and wrapped his hand over the tops of her shoulders and still they stared in to one another's eyes and Jack rammed into and against her.

Ianto had to grip himself hard to keep himself from coming along with Jack. It most likely surprised all three of them when Jack suddenly threw back his head, buried himself one last time inside Martina and began to swear at the top of his lungs.

Ianto was highly amused as well as highly aroused. It was a pleasant change, seeing Jack this aroused from a totally different perspective.

Jack collapsed on top of Martina, both of them breathing heavily in to one another's throats. Ianto watched both of them as they lay tangled together, sweating, trying to regain their breath.

"Well, there we are then." Ianto said almost to himself.

Martina giggled from somewhere beneath Jack's collapsed body. Soon it was echoed by Jack's deeper chuckle. Almost at the same moment, Martina and Jack realized they had both left Ianto alone to watch.

"Oh my God!" Martina said as she twisted her head on the mattress to look up at him. "Ianto, honey, I'm sorry!"

Jack began to struggle to a kneeling position, a look of concern starting to cloud his features. Ianto reached out a hand and gently pressed Jack back down. "Don't worry about me, just enjoying the show."

Martina and Jack both giggled again. Ianto smiled. Had to be the spiked serotonin levels. Ianto watched as Martina looked back up at Jack. "I'm ready to have another go."

Jack knelt up abruptly. "Back off, Missy. He's mine!"

Martina giggled again. "As long as I can watch."

"You're welcome to help, but if he's fucking anyone tonight, it's going to be me." Jack said to Martina but he was looking right at Ianto.

Martina scrambled out from under Jack, quickly helped him dispose of the used condom then dug around in Ianto's bag. When she came back to the bed she tossed a strip of condoms and the jar of lube down beside them. "I'm gonna help!" She declared so happily Ianto had to laugh.

His laughter was cut short by Jack's mouth. Ianto somehow managed to be amazed that Jack had anything left after the performance he'd just given. He was pleased, but surprised. Okay, not surprised. This was Jack after all.

Ianto tried to follow Jack's mouth as the other man pulled away. He glanced up to see Martina had stripped away the rest of her own clothing and was moving to kneel beside them. Jack lay himself back on to the mattress and pulled Ianto with him.

When Ianto was kneeling between Jack's open legs Martina moved over beside them, lube and condoms in hand. She squeezed a generous amount of lube out in to one palm. When Ianto noticed how much she was using he murmured almost to himself. "It's not like he's a virgin or anything."

Martina's head snapped up. "Oi, I said I wanted to help! This is me helping!" Jack and Ianto both chuckled at her as she joyously rubbed her hands together to warm the lube. "I grabbed the condoms but something tells me you boys go bareback with one another, yeah?"

For some strange reason Ianto found himself blushing at Jack's heated expression and lewd chuckle as he drawled, "Oh yeah."

Martina returned the chuckle and reached with both hands to touch each of them at the same time. One hand grasped Ianto's erection and began to cover it in the now warm lube. He heard himself sigh in pleasure at her touch. He wasn't going to last very long at all and Martina's clever fingers stroking him wasn't helping. It got worse when Ianto saw her place her second hand in the cleft of Jack's arse. She spread the lube all around him before deftly sliding a finger inside of him. Ianto gasped at the sight.

Martina smiled at Ianto's reaction. "If you liked that, maybe you'll like this better." She slid a second finger in to join the first and worked the lube around efficiently.

Jack caught Ianto's eyes and said with a smile, "She's a really good tease."

Ianto smiled in response, then wrapped his fingers around Martina's wrist. "Okay, not gonna last long as it is." She shifted her grip and helped him line himself up with the opening to Jack's body she had just vacated with her fingers.

When Ianto was sheathed inside of Jack, he felt Martina's fingers move around to rub at his own tight ring of muscle. Ianto began to move inside of Jack. He felt the other man tugging at his arms until he lowered himself to cover Jack's heat with his own. They were touching from shoulder to hips and Ianto found his pace quickening already.

Martina's finger slid it's way in to Ianto's body and teasingly twisted and stroked in time with his own movements in and out of Jack. He felt large, warm hands wrap around him to clutch at his back and try to pull him even closer.

Ianto felt his lips captured by Jack's for a searing kiss. When they parted, Jack kept his lips just out of Ianto's reach and he began to whisper. "You feel so good, Ianto. Fuck me. Fuck me til you come. I want you to come inside of me."

Although he had known he wasn't going to last long, Ianto was embarrassed at just how quick he turned out to be. With Martina's fingers buried in his arse and Jack's lewd words whispered against his lips he started to come before he was ready.

Every muscle in his body clenched and his breath caught in his chest. He shuddered his release violently in to Jack's body and felt himself held closely to that body as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

 

They had been laying in a warm puppy pile for several moments when Jack slid from the bed. He slipped quietly in to the loo and closed the door behind him. Ianto lifted his head to watch his Captain's progress and to regard the now closed door with concern.

"He's fine. Stop worrying." Martina said sleepily beside him.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She said with a sigh. "I was watching his face while you were punishing him. He let himself go because he trusts you and when you kept pushing him he eventually surrendered to you completely."

"Did he ever get close to panicking?" Ianto asked.

"Not once." She said emphatically. "Anxious and uncomfortable a couple of times but never close to panic."

Ianto lowered his head and sighed in relief.

"I don't want to know what was done to him to make him fear a little light bondage and discipline, do I?" Martina asked quietly after a long moment.

"Nope." Ianto answered simply. "I'm not sure I want to know the entire story."

 

Jack finally returned to the bed with warm cloths and bottles of water. Martina drained half of hers before standing up on the bed and walking its length then she jumped to the floor. "Post-coital girly maintenance!" She announced as she bounced off to the now vacant loo.

Jack wrapped himself around Ianto's body. "Thank you." He breathed.

"For what?" Ianto asked confused.

"You know what." Jack murmured against his ear.

"I wanted you to be able to just stop worrying about everyone and everything. You're always concerning yourself with our pleasure and you always seem to be waiting for your mobile to ring." Ianto explained.

"You sure took care of that tonight." Jack laughed lightly.

"I'll be sure to thank Martina for her help."

"You should. She pushed you to push me. Without her I think you'd have backed off when you didn't really need to."

"This would be the truth." Ianto confirmed.

Their conversation was cut short by Martina's return to the bed. She crawled up and pressed her way between their bodies. "Since I'm the only girl here I get to be sandwiched." She announced in a haughty tone not unlike one Ianto had heard Jack use on occasion. "So, couple of hours rest and we'll be ready for another go?" She asked hopefully.

Jack and Ianto both laughed but neither of them disagreed.

Finis

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
